Saturday Evening in Konoha
by Sony89
Summary: Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTenTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno. The Konoha Shinobi are preparing for their dates on a saturday evening.
1. The Preperations

Hey out there! This is my very first Naruto Fanfic – A Twoshot! I'll apologize right now for my English. I'm from Austria, so It's probably a little weird. Sorry for mistakes! It would be nice that you tell me, if you find any.

Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenTen and ShikaIno although It might not look so at the beginning! I don't own Naruto! Read and review Please!

**Saturday Evening in Konoha ****– The Preperations**

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

Sasuke sighed. He was sitting on a chair, looking into the huge mirror Ino had placed in front of him. She was tucking at his hair, fixing his jacket and gave him some last-minute tips.

When she saw his nervous face, looking at her in the mirror she gave him a supporting pat on the shoulder.

"Chill Sasuke. Geez why are you so nervous? You know Sakura's head over heals for you."

She grabbed a hairbrush and gave his hairstyle a last touch.

"Is this really necessary Ino? When I asked you for help, I didn't mean for you to dress me up like that."

He had visited Ino yesterday, telling her that he was going to have his first date with Haruno Sakura. And that he desperately needed some help.

'That's so embarrassing' he had thought that moment, seeing Ino smirk. She had expected him today 6 pm. And now he was sitting on this chair, getting tips and a perfect styling from his blonde friend.

After his return two years ago, he had seen how much Sakura had cared for him, how cute and caring she was. 'And damn sexy…', he thought and watched his reflection in the mirror.

"Quite an eye-catch, don't you think?", Ino smiled and put away her beauty equipments. 'He's my master piece', she thought, proud of herself.

"You know Sasuke, as one of your best friends, and Sakuras best friend, I only want the best for you two. It's a pleasure for me to help you. Now follow me."

It was indeed right, that Ino was now one of his best friends. As well as all the others who had fought for him, to come back. She was also the first person who had found out that he was in love with Sakura. And for his own surprise, she was really happy for him and offered him help, right away.

Sasuke took a last look into the mirror and then followed her downstairs to the flower shop.

"I prepared something for you", Ino said and bent down to fetch a beautiful flower bouquet made of white and pink lilies.

She gave him a supporting smile. "You can't go on your first date without flowers for your girl", she said and gave him the bouquet.

"Thank's Ino.", he said and watched the bouquet. "I don't know what I would had done without your help. It's embarrassing, but you know… I'm really nervous. What if I do something wrong?"

Ino frowned. "STOP that Sasuke! You're an Uchiha damnit! Where's your pride? Where's your courage! Now go out and get your girl before I'm getting really angry! I want you to do your best!"

She pushed him out of the shop. Sasuke turned around and gave her a thankful hug.

"I'll try.", he mumbled and smirked. "What could possibly go wrong? We're only going out for dinner…"

"Oh you could spill red vine all over her dress, your table manners might disgust her, you may not know what to talk about because you are both so nervous, she might be allergic to some food that they are serving there, you could also make some stupid jokes…", suggested Ino and counted every point with her fingers.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Thanks a lot. That gives me courage.", he said and grabbed his flower bouquet tighter.

He took one last breath and then gave his cool and relaxed face another try. This time he almost looked like he would make it trough this date without a heart attack.

Ino gave him a thumbs up and tuck one last time on his hairstyle again. "That's the spirit Uchiha! Now go and get her! I have to get ready for my date with Shikamaru."

Sasuke blinked surprised. "You and Nara?".

He gave a sigh of relieve. "Finally."

She shot him a death glare. "What's that supposed to mean? It's not my fault that he didn't notice that this Eric guy was not my boyfriend. Seriously, how did that idea grow up in his genius head? He could have asked me about that sooner."

Then she smiled again. "Well I'm glad that he asked me out. First step is made."

The blonde gave Sasuke another wink and whished him good luck, before going back inside and looking through her clothes. 'What should I wear?'

And so, there was Yamanaka Ino, with the hard choice what to wear for her date, and Uchiha Sasuke, anxious like never before in his life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Haruno Sakuras Apartment**

„Troublesome woman.", Shikamaru mumbled as he tried to wrap up the pralines that he had bought for Ino. "Is that really necessary Sakura?"

She smiled evilly. "No. But you should already know that she loves presents, especially when they are wrapped in expensive looking paper. And I thought you wanted my help."

Sakura bent down and searched for her shoes. "So don't complain and get this present done. Sasuke's going to be here in half an hour."

Shikamaru tried to wrap the pralines again, but pulled so had that he ripped it in halves. "Damn."

Sakura sighed. "Give me that Nara."

She took the chocolate from him and set on the table.

"Search for my shoes and I'll fix that present for you."

…The look on his face showed her that he would rather do 3 exhausting missions without a stop than searching for a woman's shoes, but he did as he was told to.

'She knows Ino best. I should trust her.',he thought and kneeled down on the floor to search for Sakuras black high heels.

"How can you even walk in these things?", he asked as he fished one shoe from under her couch and held it up. "That's suicide."

Sakura looked up from her work and put the scissors back on the table. "It's not that bad if it's only for a few hours. You should as that Tsunade-shishou. She's wearing those heels every day."

She gave him a look like she didn't understand that herself.

Shikamaru only shrugged and went on to search for the second shoe of his pink haired friend, when suddenly a question flew through his mind.

"Wait a sec. Did you just say Uchiha's going to be here in half an hour?"

She blushed a little and put the now finished present on the table.

'Did I say that out loud? Damn.'

"Yeah, that must be what I've said. Although I didn't want you to know that."

Shikamaru went over to her and gave her her shoes.

"Oh please Sakura, everybody knows that you two are meant to be togehter. We're teasing Uchiha every time about you when you're not around."

"Nice to know that.", she said as she put on her shoes.

"Anyway I didn't really expect that he would ask you anytime soon. He might be an Uchiha, but he's a coward when it comes to feelings."

'The other coward's standing right in front of me', she thought and stood up…only to hear her heel break.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH CRAP!",she yelled and Shikamaru cought her before she hit the ground.

"Told you so. Suicide.", he sighed. "Troublesome things."

Sakura sat on the floor, her broken shoe in one hand. She looked at it and she had an expression on her face, like a four year old girl with a very hard problem to solve.

"And what am I supposed to do now?", she whined and stood up. "That's a bad omen."

Shikamaru took the shoe from her grasp and searched for some glue. "You still have half an hour right? That should be dry until then."

Sakura pointed to one of her cupboards, where her glue was and sat down on her couch. "I'm nervous."

Armed with glue and ready to fix her shoe, Shikamaru sat down beside her to comfort her. "Oh come on, you don't have a reason to be nervous. You look smashing, also without your shoes, Sasuke will warship the floor you're walking on."

He smiled. "And I don't think he would not go out if you have to wear other shoes. He likes you because you're caring, cute… and you're able to do first aid in case he has a heart attack because of this black dress."

Suddenly Sakura had to laugh and nudged his shoulder.

Because of the medical things his father did, her and Shikamarus friendship had grown in the last years, especially in the times of Sasuke's absence.

They also had done a lot of missions together, so she had been the first to know that he was in love with Ino.

She had always thought that he would go for somebody like Temari-san, but she had been wrong. He had confessed that he was in love with her since early Genin-days, and to tell the truth, Sakura was very happy for both of them.

"Where are you going tonight anyway?", she asked as he gave her her fixed shoe back, and she tried if she'd be able to walk.

"Cinema.", he answered and put the glue back into her cupboard. "She mentioned that she wanted to see that new film with… what's her face again?"

"Yukie Fujikaze?", asked Sakura and went to fix her hair.

"Yep. That one." The clock on the wall above the pink haired girl caught his attention and he fetched his presents.

"I have to go! Thanks again Sakura-chan! And take good care of Uchiha, I need him for my next mission! I don't want him to have a heart attack."

He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. "Careful with the shoes"

"Bye Shika! Good luck!", was the last thing he heard. Then he dashed out the door. He was still in his training attire and he had to shower, before picking up Ino.

And so, Haruno Sakura was busy fixing her hair and trying not to break her heel again, while Nara Shikamaru placed his present on his table and ran for a shower.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOo

**Hyuuga Residence**

"Neji-nii-san! P-Please be careful with the noodles. I-I can't make Ramen for Naruto-k-kun without my noodles!", Hinata yelped and looked at the bubbling pot.

She was near fainting again. Neji sighed, exhausted. 'Why did she invite him over for dinner? She knows that she's acting more clumsy when he's around than she's already doing normally.'

He opened the pot with the noodles and stirred them up.

"T-Thanks again for your help, nii-san", she stuttered and looked into the oven to check if the cake she was baking was ready yet.

'That's the first time she ever asked me for a favour. How could I've said no? Although I'm not very content with her wanting to be with Uzumaki.

" You don't have to thank me Hinata-sama. I should thank you."

He sighed again and looked to the dining table. There, on one of the pillows on the floor, sat a cute little stuffed penguin.

"You really think she'll like that? I doubt that TenTen-chan likes toys."

He had asked Hinata for advice, because his girlfriend, TenTen was angry with him because of a stupid mission.

"O-Of course she likes it. She loves p-penguins. And her room is full of stuffed animals, d-didn't you know?"

Hinata had bought the little penguin for him, because it was strict against the pride of a male Hyuuga to buy such a thing.

"How should I know? TenTen-chans mother already glares at me when I'm entering their apartment, do you think she would allow me to enter her room? Never."

TenTen's mother was indeed very protective of her daughter, that was also the reason why they often spent their time together in his apartment.

Hinata, throwing a ice blue apron around her neck, gave him a questionably look. "W-Why do you have to apologize a-anyway? What have you done?"

She put on some gloves, opened the oven and pulled out the chocolate cake.

'Perfect', she thought and placed the cake on the window-sill.

Neji on the other hand was cutting carrots, and sighed.

"You remember the mission I had last week?"

She only nodded.

"Well. It was no ordinary mission. I had to act like I was that weird girl's fiancé. That's what I don't understand. TenTen was with me on this mission. She knew that I had to act like that. Tsunade-sama only told me to act like that, said Gai-sensei. He and the others didn't have an idea, but TenTen must have noticed, don't you think?

Hinata shook her head. 'He might be a very good shinobi and smart, but he has no sense when it comes to girls'

"Y-You didn't tell her that you had to act like that?", she asked confused.

Neji only blinked and shook his head. "I thought that was obvious."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. "I-Idiot.", she said and walked over to the dining table to place the cake there.

Neji watched her with an unbelievably stupid look. 'I-Idiot? Since when is she using words like that?'

"She was jealous, Nii-san.", Hinata mentioned and put some meat into a pan. "You have to a-apologize. And t-tell her how much you l-love her. T-That really was a s-stupid thing you did"

Neji's eyes grew wider. "Hinata-sama are you feeling okay?", he asked and put a hand onto her forehead. 'No fever'

She shook her head and took the carrots he had just cut.

"N-No. J-Just a little nervous."

He frowned. "O-Okay. Very nervous. I hope Naruto-kun likes my dinner."

She blushed a little.

Silence followed, until she heard a knock on the door.

"That's my sign I suppose.", said Neji and fetched his stuffed animal.

Hinata gulped.

Neji gave her a supporting smile and a little push towards the door.

"I'm leaving trough the backdoor. Good luck!", he said and left the room

And so, there was Hyuuga Hinata, opening the door to let Naruto in, and Hyuuga Neji, on his way to his girlfriend, armed with a little fluffy penguin under his arm.

OoOoOoOoO

**TenTen's Apartment**

"…The Purple Rivers one and two, Butterfly Effect, House of flying Daggers, Final Fantasy and last but not least, one of my favourites…" Naruto took one last DVD from his bag, but TenTen stuffed it back.

She had caught a glimpse of something purple with fur on it, and that was a horror that she would NOT watch.

"Thanks Naruto, I think the other 24 DVDs you lent me will do it."

TenTen was in fact, depressed. She had asked Naruto of all people, to lend her some of his DVDs, because she didn'T want to call Neji. 'Flirting with that bitch, because of the mission. Yeah tell that to another stupid girl'

She sighed. "No problem TenTen-chan.", smiled Naruto and leaned against her doorframe.

After taking the films back inside, she watched him more carefully. "You going out?", she asked as she saw his blue jacket (which looked brand new).

Then she found something that she would have never thought she would see on the blonde Kyuubi boy. "Is that hairwax?", she asked and touched his hair.

"Hey! No touching! It took me half an hour to style that."

TenTen couldn't hold back any longer and burst out into hysterical laughter. "Y-You f-finally noticed that s-she likes you?"

She sank down onto the floor, shivering with laughter. When she looked up, Naruto gave her a confused look and she had to laugh again.

"If you're talking about Hinata-chan then, yes I did notice, because she invited me over for dinner.", he growled and crossed his armes in front of his chest.

TenTen had tears in her eyes. "Did Neji already give you the big-brother talk? Or the You-do-something-to-her-and-I'll-kick-your-ass-all-the-way-to-Peru- glare is also very popular."

Naruto, bugged by her words, took a look at his watch and gasped. "I really love talking to you TenTen-chan.", he said and picked up his bag. "But I'm late. I have to go."

He decided to forget about the comments she had given him a few moments earlier and gave her a tight hug. "You sure you're okay on your own, without your Mum here? You could always call Fuzzy eyebrows to watch with you"

She stood up again, shook her head and wiped away her tears. "I'm okay with that. I need a little time for myself."

She hugged him back. "Good luck Naruto. And treat her like she deserves it."

She winked again and closed the door, unaware that Neji would soon be here to keep her company.

And so TenTen sat down in front of her TV, moping, while Uzumaki Naruto was on his way to the best ramen he would ever taste in his life.

OoOoOoOoOoooO

Yukie Fujikaze – The actress from the first Naruto movie!

This was it! Part one of this Twoshot is finished. The next chapter will be the dates!

I hope you like this chapter, and once again sorry for my English.

I hope you liked the "pairings" in here, and I hove you will read the second part of this story.

Critics and tips for writing are whished. Read and Review please! I would also like you to tell me which part of these four you liked the most!

-Sony


	2. The Dates Authors Note

The Dates

Hello out there! This is just an Authors Note to let you know, that i want to make more out of this story than a two-shot!

I will write 4 more chapters (for each date one) and maybe an epilogue.

Sorry for not updating, I'm very busy with school, but I'm trying to write the first date (propably ShikaIno or SasuSaku) this weekend!

Thanks for reading the first Chapter ! And thanks for the reviews ;) I really appreciate them.. and sorry again for my English!

-Sony


	3. Sasuke and Sakura

_Okay here comes the first date with Sasuke and Sakura! Hope you guys like it!__ I don't own Naruto. R& R Please!_

_OoOoOoOooOOoOoO_

**Sasuke and Sakura**

'I'm such a coward. I'm an Uchiha, damnit! Why am I so nervous? I'm supposed to have pride and I'm supposed to be fearless', thought Sasuke as he pulled away his hand for the fifth time. He didn't dare to ring Sakuras doorbell.

He was very nervous, which was very untypical for him, but he couldn't deny it.

For once he was really happy for Inos tips and especially for her styling. 'If I had done that myself I would look ridiculous by now or I wouldn't even be here.' He kept on thinking what Ino had said to him earlier. There were so many ways for him to suck this evening.

He clutched the bouquet of pink and white lilies tighter and hit the doorbell. A shrill sound was heard and he pulled his hand away in shock. 'Damn' His heart was racing like…well like never in his life before.

Suddenly he heard a scream from inside Sakuras apartment, and she sounded terrified. Without thinking very long, Sasuke kicked the door and ran in.

"Sakura?", he shouted and scanned the room. Then he sighed.

"S-Sasuke-kun!", she stuttered and gave him a wave. "Thank kami-sama you're here!".

She was standing on her table, one of her shoes in her right hand, shaking it like a weapon, and pointing at the floor.

"I-It just landed on my head! It crawled trough my hair! Kill it Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke first removed his jacket and then handed the wonderful flowers to Sakura.

"I'll be right back.", he said and went into the kitchen to fetch a glass.

'Honestly. That fear is ridiculous.. but it's also cute'

When he came back, Sakura tried her best not to panic, because the little enemy was crawling into the direction of the desk. She tried to hide behind her flowers and made squeaking noises.

Sasuke Uchiha, armed with a glass, rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and caught the spider which was crawling on Sakuras expensive carpeted floor.

Having thrown the spider into the direction of a tree, Sasuke returned to find Sakura sitting on her table, breathing deeply and clutching the flowers.

He knew that this fear of spiders could be seriously dangerous for Sakura. Naruto had once tried to tease her by throwing a rubber-spider at her. Her reaction was running up a tree and not coming down for 3 hours.

_Flashback_

"_NO! Forget it Naruto! I'm not coming down to where that thing is!", she shouted and tried to hide behind some branches._

"_B-But Sakura-chan it's not even real!"_

_After convincing her to come down, they wanted her to tell them why she was so afraid._

_She carefully looked around to look for any signs of spiders before sitting down._

"_When I was 7 years old, some of the girls in town threw me into a well." She sighed and rubbed her arms, shivering._

"_It didn't have any water in it, because it was dried up, but there were hundreds of spiders everywhere, and I haven't been able to come out there alone."_

_She got quieter. "My Mother found me 5 hours later, and was nearly unconscious by then"_

_Flashback End_

'I would also have a fear if something like that would have happened to me.'

For the first time this evening, Sasuke took a closer look at Sakura.

He gulped. 'Damn.'

"Y-You look nice, Sakura', he stuttered and turned around to fetch his jacket. He didn't want her to see how red he was in the face.

'Nice? _Nice?! _She looks smashing damnit! When did she get so sexy! That black dress is going to kill me', he thought and was near a heart attack.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun.", she said and searched for a vase to put the flowers in. "These flowers are beautiful! How'd you know I like lilies?"

He turned around and seemed relaxed and cool as ever. But in the inside he was near dying. "I guessed.", he said and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Let me just fetch my bag.", she said and ran to her bedroom.

She immediately came back with a black leather bag under her arm. Then she took a look at the floor.

"Er- Sasuke? I think we can't go yet.", she said and pointed at the door… Which was lying on the floor right next to him.

'Oh shit.', he thought. "Oh… Sorry Sakura. I heard you scream and I didn't think about the do-"

She smiled and got to her knees. "It's okay. Just help me to fix this as good as possible okay?"

She didn't seem angry at all, so he also bent down and tried to fix the door.

'Great. Just Great. My first date with Sakura and I'm smashing her door.'

He was angry with himself. Now he knew how she and all his fangirls must have felt all those years ago. Having a crush on someone wasn't really easy.

OoOoOoOoOo

Half an hour later, they were sitting in Konohas most expensive restaurant, laughing about Kakashi-sensei. They had seen in one of the Konoha bookstores, that the new Icha Icha Paradise was going to be one of the last ones, and now they were imagining how he would deal with it.

"Or M-Maybe he will beg Jiraya-sama and offer him to be his slave for a whole year!", laughed Sakura and held her stomach.

Sasuke was relieved. He had considered, being his normal self would be the best way to behave, and he'd been right. Sakura was enjoying herself and he had a lot of fun too.

Then, after eating their salad, she once again caught his attention.

"I didn't thank you for rescuing me before.", she said and blushed a little. "That's so embarrassing, being so afraid of spiders. Thanks again."

Sasuke gave her a smile. "Oh come on. You have a phobia, that's okay. Everyone has them. Even I.", he mumbled and sipped on his glass of red wine.

Sakura blinked. "Did I hear that right, Uchiha-san? You have a fear?" She grinned. "What is it?"

'Damn.' , he thought and tried not to look her into the eyes.

She continued to tease him. "OH come on Sasuke-kun! You know mine. I promise I won't laugh okay?"

He sighed again. „Okay, okay. But you have to promise me one thing!"

He shot her a pleading look. She nodded.

"Don't tell the Dobe okay?"

He leaned forward and whispered into her ears.

" I-I'm afraid of horses."

Before he could sit back on his chair, Sakura pressed her hand against her mouth to suppress the laughter.

'Great. Really Uchiha, you did it? Sakura thinks you're a coward.' He took another sip from his glass.

They didn't say anything, because their food was arriving, but he knew that, because of his damn fear, Sakura was enjoying herself more than she had expected.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! You have to admit that is funny! I haven't ever heard about a fear of horses. Why do you fear them anyway?", asked Sakura and suppressed her laughter again.

He growled: "Sakuraaa. That's not funny! I got attacked by one of these beasts when I was five, it kicked me! Mother had to rescue me." He shivered and remembered the look in the eyes of the horse. 'I'm sure it wanted to kill me. It was evil!'

They were on their way home, after enjoying a beautiful evening and a delicious dinner. The streets were dark and nothing was moving. The wind was blowing through the allies and Sakura began to shiver.

"Here.", he said and gave her his jacked. He laid it around her shoulder and rubbed her arms a bit. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head and blushed. 'Sasuke-kun is embracing me. Oh my…'

After walking a few minutes in silence, they were arriving at Sakuras apartment.

"Thank you for today Sasuke-kun. I really enjoyed myself."

She turned around and looked him in the eyes, still clutching his jacket because of the wind.

He smiled. "Yeah. Want to do it again some time?", he suggested and leaned in closer without even noticing it. His voice was deep and low now, and he was had one hand pressed against the wall, the other hand on Sakura's cheek.

Her heart was racing. He could feel his breath hot against her neck. She nodded, and wanted to answer, but she couldn't. Sasuke had already laid his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

'Oh my god!', she thought. 'Sasuke-kun is kissing me! What are you doing Sakura?! Kiss him back!'

And that was what she did. First timid, and after some moments with more passion, she laid her hands behind his neck and responded to him, standing on her toes.

Her shoe, which Shikamaru had repaired, had broken again on their way back home, so she was barefoot.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss and encircled Sakuras waist with his hand and deepened the kiss.

After a couple of moments they had to break free for air, but didn't let go of each other. Sasuke was looking into deep, beautiful green orbs, while Sakura was looking up into wonderful, shining red eyes from his Sharingan.

"Yes.", she whispered and smiled. "We should definitely do that again some time. Good night, Sasuke-kun."

She gave him another kiss on the cheek, and closed the door to her apartment.

And so, there was Uchiha Sasuke, on his way home with his hands in his pockets, cool as ever, but with a smile on his face and happy as never before in his life.

And Haruno Sakura, also smiling, leaning against her apartment door and looking at the beautiful flowers on her desk and savouring the events of the best day of her live.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

So, this was Sasukes and Sakuras date. How'd you like it? First of all, I don't know if Sakura really has arachnophobia, or Sasuke's afraid of horses. I know they are a little OOC, but I like this chapter.

Once again, sorry for my English skills.

Which couple should I write next? NejiTenTen, NaruHina or ShikaIno?

Tell me! Read and Review please!

-Sony


	4. Neji and TenTen

Hey guys! So many people wanted Neji and TenTen next, so here it goes! I don't own Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Neji and TenTen**

"Oh Neji-kun! I'm so sorry!"

TenTen sat beside Nejis hospital bed and squeezed her penguin tight. 'I'm so stupid.', she thought and watched him getting fixed up.

Neji tried to shake his head, but failed miserably. He decided to answer just with words. "It's okay. I can understand you were mad at me. I should apologize to you."

TenTen reached for his hand and shook her head violently. "But you did! I just didn't listen to you. And I hurt you. I'm really sorry."

Neji sighed and carefully touched his forehead and his nose. 'Ouch.", he thought and twitched.

_Flashback_

_TenTen was watching the third movie already, when Neji ringed the doorbell._

'_Wonder who It is at this hour…', she thought and went to the door._

_She opened, and looked into the face of a cute little stuffed animal, a penguin… and then into Nejis face._

_She frowned and slammed the door shut._

"_Go away! I don't want to see you, got that?". '_

_What is he thinking?!', she thought __. She wanted to sit back down to watch her film, but decided to go for a shower instead. 'That will help me to calm down.'_

_She went for the bathroom and closed the door. She gave a heavy sigh, let her clothes just drop down to the floor, removing her hair bands and opening her usually buns of hair, and entered the shower._

_Soon, hot water was encircling her body, dripping down her brown hair, shoulders, stomach and legs. TenTen let the water calm her down and wash away all bad thoughts she had just a few minutes ago._

_She knew she loved Neji, and that was it what hurt her so much. Seing Neji with an other girl really did hurt, even though it was for a mission._

_Deciding that her mother would kill her if she wasted to much water, she got out of the shower 15 minutes later and searched for a towel to wrap it around her body. _

_Opening the door, she heard her TV still running. 'Turn it off and then get some sleep.', she thought and went to the living room… only to see Neji sitting on her couch._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!", she shouted and instinctively tried to tighten her towel. _

_Neji, shutting his ears with his hands nearly fell from the couch from shock and turned his head to TenTen… and watched her from head to toes._

'_Damn. I really have a sexy girlfriend..', he thought, but didn't have much time to stare at her, because TenTen was already throwing the next best item she found to hit him… which happened to be her teacup._

_He dodged it and wanted to ask her what the hell she was thinking, but she already left the room and slammed the door to her own bedroom._

"_Leave Neji!", she shouted from the inside and threw her towel onto her bed to get changed._

_Neji, not thinking about leaving, went to her roomdoor and leant against it. "Oh come on TenTen! Let me explain!"_

"_Explain what?!", she asked and changed into new underwear. _

"_You know I only talked with that girl because it was a mission! That didn't mean anything to me!". He almost had a pleading sound in his voice._

"_Don't give me that Hyuuga! You were flirting with her!". She was pulling out a light-green top and jeans from her dresser and quickly put them on._

'_Oh now we're at Hyuuga already?!'. "I did not!", he shouted, trying to defend himself._

_Suddenly he didn't have anything to lean on, because TenTen was opening the door rapidly. He fell to the floor, looking into her angry eyes from underneath._

"_You DID! And you know it! Everyone knows! Everyone could tell it, even without Byakugan!" _

_She really was angry, and she showed him just how much. She stepped on his stomach, making him twitch, and made her way to the living room again._

'_Crap.', thought Neji and got up. "I think you nearly broke my nose back there!", he shouted and pointed to the door._

'_Wish I did'; thought TenTen and turned around, her still wet hair sticking sprinkling water all around the room._

"_I SAID SHUT I-", she shouted, but she couldn't finish because her mouth was covered by Nejis lips. He had caught her wrists, pressing her body against the couch._

_TenTen looked shocked, her eyes wide open. And just for a few seconds, she accepted the kiss and allowed herself to get lost in it._

'_Wait a second.', she thought. 'I'm mad at him! He can't just… give me… some amazing kiss and think he's forgiven!'._

_With all the force and anger she could find, she hit him. And it was a lot of force and anger. So much, that he flew across the room and hit the wall._

_Flashback end_

She had decided that, after apologizing so much already, she could forgive him. Now she was hoping that HE could forgive HER.

Neji had now, instead of his ninja-headband, a bandage around his head, covering his caged-bird sign, a big plaster on his nose, and his left arm was in plaster too. 'He probably hates me. Oh I'm such an idiot! Why did I use all my strength for that punch anyway? I'm a Ninja damnit!'

"I'm really sorry Neji-kun.", she whispered, and for the first time ever, Neji saw tears in her eyes.

He blinked in disbelief. "T-TenTen? Hey! Don't cry. It's not your fault!"

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

Neji sighed. "Okay it IS your fault, because you hit me. But you wouldn't have done it if I had apologized earlier. So it's my entire fault okay?"

With his right arm, he began to stroke her hair, which still was hanging loose down her shoulders and not in her normal buns. 'She looks beautiful.', he thought and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"You should do that more often you know?", he said and gave her a smile.

"What? Hit you?". She gave him a look like she had caused him a brain damage or something worse. "Are you feeling okay?"

Neji shook his head, and immediately regretted it, because now he had a worse headache than before, but he still smiled.

"No. I mean your hair. It looks pretty. You should wear it open more often."

TenTen blushed at least 7 different shades of red and looked to the floor, ashamed.

Neji sighed. "So much for a romantic evening." He stood up and took her hand. One of the nursed had said, that he was allowed to go home now, because he was all fixed up again, but he wasn't allowed to do any missions for at least 3 weeks.

They walked down the hallway of the hospital in silence, but hand in hand.

When they were outside, cold wind was touching their faces and TenTen shivered.

Neji only smiled and put his uninjured arm around her.

"I didn't thank you for Pengu-chan. He's cute.", TenTen suddenly said and leaned against his chest while walking.

He only smirked. "Do you really collect stuffed animals? Hinata-sama told me about that, but I never had a clue. I can't believe it even now."

TenTen blushed a little, but giggled. "Oh, there are a lot of things that you don't know Hyuuga Neji, especially when it comes to me."

They walked back to TenTens apartment, having decided on watch another few films.

"Where do you have all those films from anyway?", asked Neji as they entered the living room and sat down for watching.

TenTen searched for her beloved blanket. "Naruto brought them over before visiting Hinata… How do you think they're doing? What are they up to anyway?"

Neji gave an exhausted sigh and snuggled against TenTen… He was tired, and hurt. 'Sleep…'

"Hinata-sama made dinner. You know cooking ramen for him and stuff. Wonder how they are doing", he mumbled.

She wanted to answer him, but before TenTen could even start the film, he fell asleep in her lap.

And so, there was a ridiculous looking Neji Hyuuga, back together with his girlfriend.

And TenTen, glad to have her boyfriend back, and deciding that maybe sometimes being jealous had no reason.

OoOoOoOoO

How did you like it? I think it's a little bit weird, I didn't exactly had an idea until that hospital story came to my mind. Like TenTen wit hopen hair?

Read and review please!

We have 2 other couples left! Who should come next? NaruHina or ShikaIno?


	5. Naruto and Hinata

Hey out there! Thank you for all the reviews! I decided to write NaruHina now, because I want to save ShikaIno for the last, and because I have a good idea AND because so many people wanted me to continu with them! So I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Naruto. And once again sorry for my english

**Recommended Songs for this Chapter would be:**

Forty Foot Echo – Long Way Down

Naruto Soundtrack – Sadness and Sorrow

Sufjan Stevens – For the Windows in Paradise

Theory of a Deadman – Since you've been gone

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Naruto and Hinata**

"Hello Hinata-chan", said Naruto. Hinata immediately recognised that he was not himself today. His voice was very low and not loud like always, his foxy grin had turned into a smirk. He did seem a little…_wrong_.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun", she stuttered and stepped aside so he could come in.

Taking a closer look at him, she noticed that his hairstyle was different and his clothes were brand new.

He gave her another smirk and held a little bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Here.", he said and gave them to her. 'White Orchids', she thought and smiled. 'How did he know I like them?'

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun.", she said and guided him to the dining room, blushing. 'Naruto-kun's at my house. We're alone. He just gave me flowers. This must be heaven.'

Naruto followed suit. Walking behind her, he had the chance to take a closer look. 'Oh my god.', he thought and gulped. 'That cute, ice blue apron is killing me… GAH! She's wearing a skirt. Oh my…'

"Where's your family, Hinata-chan? Are they out?"

Hinata smiled to herself. "Yes. Father and the other members of the clan are out on a S-Rank mission, and Hanabi-san is on her first mission as a Genin."

Naruto listened carefully but he had a hard time to concentrate on what she was saying. 'Get a hold of yourself, Uzumaki! You want to impress her! Don't be rude, loud or anything else. And don't mention her father again, stupid! He's an arrogant A-.'

"I'm not finished with cooking Naruto-kun, I'm sorry.", she said and went over to the kitchen. "But it won't be very long I promise."

Entering the kitchen, she searched for a vase to place the flowers in it. 'That's so sweet. But why is he dressed up like that and so… different?'

She sighed and turned to the pots to look after her ramen.

A few minutes of silence, and Hinata was cooking, doing her best, so that Naruto would like it. She knew that she couldn't match with Ichiraku's Ramen, but she would try.

Suddenly, Naruto's voice was heard. "Can I help you Hinata-chan?", he asked leaning casually against the doorframe.

But behind his unusually cool attitude his inner self cried: 'This smells delicious. Wonder what she's cooki- RAMEN!!!'

He had to find his strength to restrain himself from drooling.

Hinata blinked in confusion, but them smiled. "Sure, if you want to help."

She stepped aside and gave him her wooden spoon. "Could you stir up the soup? I'll look after the Sushi."

'Sushi, Ramen and Hinata-chan? This must be heaven.', he thought and did as he was told.

He was watching her, while she was forming some rice balls with a smile on her face.

This feeling he had, when looking at her, was so different than from when he looked at Sakura.

Of course it was true, that he had a crush on her in former Genin-days, but he was glad, that they had developed a relationship like brother and sister.

He could always go to Sakura when he had problems or wanted someone to hang out with, and she always came to him when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

But it was different with Hinata. She was kind, caring, cute and, the most important thing, ambitious.

She was the Kunoichi training the most, and he knew it.

All her Jutsus were the result of hours of sweat, pain, setbacks and pressure, but she had never given up.

He had realised a few years ago, during his battle against Neji in the Chuunin exams, that the Hyuuga clan was difficult to deal with.

Old traditions, rules and bonds were strict, and being the heirness of this clan sure had to be a great burden.

But that was the thing he admired about Hinata. She never gave up and was friendly to everybody, whether she was in a bad mood or not.

"Naruto-kun?". Her voice suddenly brought him back to reality. She was waving with her hand in front of his face. "Are you all right? Do you feel okay?"

Desperately trying to ignore how cute she looked and how her hair smelled like lemon, he shook his head. "I'm alright Hinata-chan, don't worry."

She blushed, and then whispered: "Dinner's ready now. We can eat."

She carried two bowls of ramen and asked Naruto to carry the Rice balls wit him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata felt discouraged like never before in her life.

She had been cooking with all her heart, planned every single detail, tasting everything, even asking Neji for help, but everything he had said to her ramen was "Tastes good."

'He doesn't want to be rude. He hates it.', she thought and sighed.

She and her friends had been to Ichiraku enough times to know how he reacted on ramen. He usually cried out loud how delicious it was and that he wants at least ten more bowls.

Finishing his ramen (without asking for more) and going on with the rice balls, Naruto surprisingly stayed calm and very…cool.

Hinata had to hold back her tears. 'What's up with him? He's acting so… strange! He's acting like… Uchiha-san or Neji-nii-san! What did I do wrong? Perhaps he has another date afterwards. Yes, this has to be it. He's dressed up, eating just one bowl of ramen and acting not like himself to show me that he wants to be somewhere else.'

All this thoughts and doubts finally led to one conclusion. 'He hates me.' All the years she had been in love with him, he had acted so nice. How could she never have noticed?

On the other hand, Naruto was trying his best not to act like usual.

At first he didn't want to admit it but he wanted to shout out loud that this was the best Ramen in the whole world.

Taking the last sip of this liquid sensation he was ready to give his soul, just to taste more of it, but he didn't want to mess up.

He wanted to impress Hinata.

Suddenly, she was standing up, not noticing that her hand bumped against the water jug. The water was splashing all over Naruto, ruining his hairstyle and his whole attitude.

"Oh my god! Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!"

Hinata didn't know what to do first, giving him a towel to prevent the water to cause more damage that it already had, or jumping out of the window because of her stupidity.

Naruto only laughed a little and shook his head. "Calm down Hinata-chan. It's just wa- hey!"

He didn't know what to do.

Hinata suddenly was sitting on the floor, sobbing and whimpering.

'Oh my god! What did I do?', he thought and stood up.

"H-Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"

But before he could reach her, she stood up and ran for her room. He only heard a little noise which sounded like "Excuse me".

She slammed her door shut, locking it and gliding to the floor. She tried to hug herself and continued to cry.

'Why am I so stupid?! Why does love hurt so much! Now he hates me for sure?! Why can't I be like Sakura-chan or Ino-chan?!'

The sounds of her crying and letting all her sorrow out, was what shocked Naruto the most.

'What have I done? I made her cry! Neji will kill me! GAAAAAAAH don't think about Neji, stupid! She's crying because you're an idiot! She probably hates you! Go and apologize!'

He stopped in front of the door, not believing that she was inside this room because of him.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

Naruto could hear her gasp. 'Why hasn't he left already?'

"Hinata-chan let me in okay? Tell me what I did wrong! I'm sorry."

Silence. "Why are you here, Naruto-kun? Why?! You don't even like me!"

She continued to cry, while Naruto desperately tried to understand what she had said.

"What the- Hinata-chan?! What gives you that idea?"

The answer he got was beyond everything he would have ever expected. Before he could even react, she opened the door, a death glare in the eyes.

"_What gives me that idea?! WHAT GIVES ME THAT IDEA?!"_

For the first time in her life, Hinata was totally freaking out. Naruto was so shocked, that he fell backwards and hit the wall.

' Oh my god! What did I-'

"I'm too shy! I'm not pretty! I do everything wrong! And YOU give me that Idea Naruto! You're dressing up, probably because you have to go elsewhere after dinner!"

She had to take a long pause for breathing in and out. Naruto was shocked like never before in his life.

But suddenly, she was crying again, her hands against her face, trying to hide her tears.

"You're not acting like yourself at all! Y-You're acting l-like S-Sasuke-kun or N-Neji-nii-san! You had to force yourself to eat my Ramen! You were disgusted! Why are you doing that?! I'm in love with YOU Naruto and not with one of those two!"

It took a while before she realised what she had said. Shock was written all over her face and she was slowly stepping back.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard either. "Y-You're i-in love with me?", he stuttered, but then he spread out into a true smile.

Hintata was totally out of it. "O-Oh my god. I'm sorry.. N-Naruto-kun I-I… oh I'm so stupid! I-I c-can't do anything right! I'm worthless!"

She turned around and wanted to dash back into her room, but Naruto caught her wrist and turned her around. His face was full of concern, but the one thing she could read, and shocked her, was anger.

"HINATA-CHAN!", he shouted and pressed her against the wall. "DON'T YOU DARE TO EVER TALK ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

There was once again silence. "H-Hinata-chan! Listen to me!"

He forced her to look into his deep blue eyes.

"Hinata-chan you are the most wonderful person I know! I only acted that way, because I thought you don't like me the way I am, and you would like guys like Sasuke-teme or Neji more."

He kissed away one of her tears on her cheeks.

"You like me the way I am and that's the most wonderful thing anybody can do for me.

You are not stupid! You're kind, and cute and friendly and you never give up! These are just one of a few reasons why I love you! Please don'T doubt yourself."

He sighed, pressing his head against her shoulder. 'I did it. I said it.'

They both could feel the others heartbeat racing in their chests. Hinata laid her hands around Naruto's neck.

"I always wanted to be like Sakura-chan or Ino-chan. They are beautiful, strong and you always seemed to get along well with them. I-I like you since early Genin-days, b-but I never had the courage to tell you."

He sighed and stroked her back. "You know what? I'm glad you're not like those two. I like the fact that you're shy, you know? It's cute."

Naruto wasn't sure if she even realised his words, because he only whispered them before touching her lips with his, kissing her with all the love he could find inside of him.

Hinata, now crying out of happiness, kissed him back and hugged him tighter.

OoOoOo

Half an hour later, they were taking a walk trough the empty streets of Konoha, hand in hand, because they really needed some air.

They both were red like tomatoes, not saying a word.

"Oh.. er- Hinata-chan?", Naruto asked timidly.

She blinked. "Y-Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Can you do me a favour?" She shot him a questionably look.

"Don't tell Neji I made you cry. He's going to kill me."

She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "I'll keep quiet, promise."

And so, we had a very happy new couple. Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi-boy but the happiest Ninja in all of Konoha.

And Hinata Hyuuga, believing from that day on, that all her dreams could be true, she only had to try.

OoOoOooOoO

Man.. this chapter is longer than I exepted it to be! What do you think? Sorry about so many tears, but this idea stroke me and I couldn't think of anything else!

Sorry for the songs, they are all a little bit depressing, but are fitting the mood!

Next time, the last date ShikaIno!

Read and Review please!

-Sony


	6. Shikamaru and Ino

OMG ! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I really had some serious bad marks which had to be taken care of. But I have good news. I passed my exams for this year! And so I now have time again for writing more chapters!

I hope you'll enjoy ShikaIno! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They really mean a lot to me! once again I'm sorry for my grammar and English mistakes!

Recommended Songs for this chapter

Kaiser Chiefs – Ruby

Linkin Park – Valentines Day (New album- Minutes to midnight)

Death Cab for Cutie – I will follow you into the dark

U2 – Beautiful day

OoOoOoOo

**Saturday Evening wit Shikamaru and Ino**

'Honestly… What's taking her so long? Troublesome woman…'.

Shikamaru was nervous.

But, as ever, he had a plan. They had agreed to meet each other at 8 pm in front of the cinema, but knowing that she would be at least 15 minutes too late, he got there at quarter past. Now it was half past 8 and she wasn't in sight yet.

"Oi! Shika!".

'Finally', he thought and turned around to the voice calling for him.

'Oh.. Now I know what took her so long.'

Ino looked amazing, and different. The first thing he recognised was her hair. It was held back wit a white hair circlet, but it was not in a ponytail.

She was wearing a light-yellow skirt which reached her knees (and perfectly suited her hair), a white top and, because it was cold, a white vest with matching shoes.

'She's beautiful…', he thought and gulped. And he wasn't the only one looking at her. He recognised a lot of men watching her and shooting her smirks. She didn't seem to notice.

"Sorry I'm late!", she said and hugged him.

"I-It's okay. Uhm.. this is for you"; he said and gave her the pralines, which Sakura had prepared.

She smiled at him. Shikamaru nearly melted. 'Oh my…'

"Thank you! Glad I brought a large bag.", she said and opened a white leather bag, placing the pralines inside.

"Ready to go?", she asked and pulled at his arm entering the cinema.

A few minutes later, they were standing in the long queue to buy tickets. Shikamaru sighed. " I could have bought these before. Troublesome."

Nothing seemed to darken Inos mood.

She kept on smiling and looked around. "Listen Shika. You'll wait here and buy us tickets and I'll go fetch some Popcorn okay? What would you like to drink? Ah doesn't matter I know what you like anyway".

Before he could protest, Ino let go of his arm and ran over to the counter to order some popcorn.

So, Shikamaru was once again alone with his thoughts. His eyes were pinned to her back.

'She can be really cute if she wants', he thought and blushed. 'Focus, Nara!'

It was already dark and the advertisements were showing, when they entered the cinema. It seemed that they weren't the only ones who wanted to watch this film. It was cramped.

They made their way to their seats, which were unfortunately in the last row, the seats to the right.

"Oh yeah…", sighed Shikamaru and let himself fall onto his seat.

Ino shot him a questionably look "Something wrong with the seats Shika? Last row, that's perfect!"

She gave him his popcorn and a Konoha-Melone-Shake and sat next to him.

He took a sip and gave her a knowing look. "Believe me the right places in the last row are terrible. Wanna know why?"

She nodded.

"Because, we're not able to escape. If the movie turns out to be a extremely girly, fluffy or.. I don't know.. let's just say if it's really bad, we are stuck in here because we're surrounded by Ninjas who want to watch that film and would be disturbed if we wanted to leave."

He took a breath to continue, but stopped at the sight of Ino.

Suddenly he had the feeling that he had done something wrong.

"Are you okay?", he asked and tried to look into her face.

She only sighed and said, " would it hurt you if you once would stop complaining? I want to spend a nice evening with you and you're ruining it already."

He felt bad. "I'm sorry.", he mumbled and watched his Melon shake ashamed.

But moments later he could feel her hand on his shoulder, and he once again saw her smile. "It's okay.", she said and leaned against him. "The film starts."

Then she laid her finger to her lips and watched Yukie Fujikaze, who had just entered the screen.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Don't you understand Shikamaru?! No more extremely hard trainings anymore! We have the perfect blackmail material!".

Ino wasn't able to wipe away the evil grin of her face.

They had just seen Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei. Alone. In the cinema. Kissing!

Of course they had suspected it, but as they hadn't told them officially, they were able to get everything they wanted as long as Asuma wanted to keep it a secret.

Shikamaru in the meanwhile was lost in his own thoughts. Ino still held his hand. She had pulled him outside so that Asuma wouldn't recognise them.

They were now walking through the streets of Konoha.

It's wasn't that late, so there were still a few shops open.

He gave her hand a little squeeze, and suddenly she turned red and stopped.

'Oh no! I just took his hand like that!'

Shikamaru only smiled. "Wanna eat something? My treat."

Without accepting any comments, he pulled her to the next opportunity for food he could find. Ichiraku Ramen.

She smiled. "Did you recognise that we never went here without Naruto? He seems to always drag us here."

Ino sat down and for the first time in her life she took her time to watch the menu card carefully.

Shikamaru had already decided and took his time to once again look at ino.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?", he said…and then tried to not fall off his chair. 'Did I really just say that?! AM I CRAZY! Okay Nara, focus. Act cool'

She smiled and turned red once again. "Of course I know that.", she laughed that.

'But it means a lot to me to hear it from you', she thought.

After they placed their order, there was silence. But it was not uncomfortable. They both were reflecting on the date, and how it had turned out so far.

The film had been a very good one, but the best thing was the end.

Shikamaru had managed to put his arm around Inos shoulder, and she only had snuggled a little closer to him. 'Success.', he thought and smirked.

While eating their ramen, Ino suddenly spoke up. "Oh. Shika you have to bring me home later on."

"I would have done that anyhow.", he answered, but was curious. "But why do I have to?"

Ino swallowed her noodles. "Because, that's what a gentleman is doing after a date and because you left your guitar in my room.", she said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Damn. And I'm searching everywhere at home for it. Why is it at your place again?"

They had celebrated Sasukes birthday two weeks ago in Inos house because her parents had been sent on a mission, and Shikamaru had started to play the guitar 6 years ago, so he was quite good now. They all liked his singing, so he had decided to bring his instrument with him, although it was "troublesome".

"Will you sing this song for me again? What's the name?", she asked and looked at him, pleading.

He smiled. "It's called "Beautiful day" Ino. And if you want, I'll sing it for you once again."

The first time he had performed this song in front of his friends weren't able to speak.

The girls told him that they absolutely loved his voice.

The boys, of course not using those girly words, only complimented him.

Since then, Ino loved this song. It made her happy, especially when Shikamaru was singing it. That day when he first had sung this song, she had realised that she had feelings for him.

After paying for the ramen as he promised, they made their way to Yamanaka Flowershop.

"Oh damn!", hissed Ino and once again pulled at Shikamarus hand.

She ran into an empty alleyway and pressed against the wall.

"What?", asked the genius, alarmed.

"Sakura and Sasuke", she whispered and slowly took a look around the corner.

There they were, Sasuke having his arms around Sakura, both of them laughing.

Shikamaru also took a look and sighed. "Seriously.", he whispered and shook his head. "Sakura sure needs better glue."

He had noticed that she wasn't wearing her shoes anymore.

Ino shot him a questionably look.

"I visited Sakura today and repaired her shoe for her date with Uchiha.", he explained, not seeing any point in lying to Ino.

She only would be mad. She knew that he and Sakura were good friends.

As Ino started to suppress her laughter, it was time for him to look at her questionably.

"Sasuke came over to me before their date, asking me for help.", she explained and decided to wait a little before entering the street again.

They deserved their privacy.

"He wanted me to give him some last tips and I decided to style him. That poor lovesick guy was nervous."

Shikamaru smirked. "Uchiha and nervous? Now THAT'S what I call blackmail material.", he said and entered the street again.

Sasuke and Sakura were long gone but both, Ino and Shikamaru were truly happy for them.

Gathering all the courage he could find, our genius took Inos hand and walked on.

Once again, silence filled the air until they reached Inos house.

"You'll wait here and I'll fetch your guitar. I'm sure dad is awake and if he sees me coming in with a guy he'll turn mad. Even if it's you.", she smiled and wanted to run upstairs.

But Shikamaru didn't let go of her arm. Instead he pulled her closer. "I think I'll have to fetch my guitar and sing for you tomorrow. I'll need all my strength to run away after what I'm doing now. My guitar would only be in the way."

Ino was confused. "Why would you have to run away?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Because he'll kill me if he sees me kissing his little princess."

He encircled her waist with his free hand, pulled her even closer and pressed his lips on hers in a tender kiss.

Ino didn't know what to do, because she was so shocked, but after a few moments, she returned the kiss.

"I have to go!", said Shikamaru and suddenly let go of her. Inos father was coming their way.

"I'll come tomorrow!", he said and ran off as fast as he could.

And so, there was a very happy blonde girl names Yamanaka Ino, ignoring her fathers complaints, curses and loud voice.

And Nara Shikamaru, once in his life thinking that it was not troublesome to run for his life, because he had just spent one of the best days in his life.

OoOoOoOo

Okay guys! How was it? I personally don't like it that much!

I don't know what you think about the idea of Shikamaru playing the guitar. I think it's absolutely wonderful!

There will be at least one chapter more, called "Sunday morning in Konoha", describing the mornings after the dates.

What do you want me to do? Writing it like the first chapter, all our favourite couples all at once, or would you like me to write a chapter for every single couple? Depends on you!

Read and review please, and please tell me if you liked this chapter!


	7. Sunday Morning with the Girls Part 1

Yo! Chapter 7, as i promised! The first part of „Sunday morning after the dates" will be with the girls! I really hope you like this chapter! The next one will be with the guys! Once again I'm sorry if there are mistakes because of my English! Hope you enjoy it!

Recommended Songs for this Chapter

Bowling for Soup – Highschool never ends

3 Doors Down – Going down in flames

AFI – Miss Murder

Chipz – Holiday

Paolo Nutini – New Shoes

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sunday Morning with the Girls**

**With ****Ino**

Yamanaka Ino was slightly angry. She was clenching her fists while trying to pack for her day with the other girls today. She had her towel and her swimsuit, sun blocker…

"You're going out with that Nara boy again, aren't you?!"

The head of Inos father once again popped into her room, watching his daughter.

"How often do I have to tell you dad?! I'm not going out with Shikamaru today, I'm meeting up with the girls! Geez you're so troubleso-"

'Oh no! I'm already talking like Shika-kun! But how am I supposed to act like myself when dad is so annoying!'

"Good. Because I won't allow you to meet up with the Nara boy.", he said, and grinned.

"That's none of you business dad! Besides, you're best friends with Shikamarus father, so how will you prevent us from meeting each other?", Ino asked, closing her bag.

"B-But Ino! You're my princess! You're my little girl! I can't let him hurt you!", he cried, fake tears running down his cheeks.

Ino sighed, took her bag, put on her sunglasses and left her room, passing her father.

"He's not hurting me dad!"

Inoichi, persistent as ever, followed his little girl down the stairs. "But he kissed you! I won't allow him to do that again, do you hear me? He's not good enough for you! And you can just forget your marriage, I tell you!"

The blonde kunoichi was only seconds away from loosing her temper.

"Mom?", she growled and entered the flower shop. "Can you please tell dad, that Shikamaru can kiss me as often as he wants to, that we don't have any wedding plans, and that he better stops following me? He's getting on my nerves."

Inos mother only smiled. "She's a grown up girl honey. And you know Shikamaru, he would never hurt our little Ino-chan."

'At least one person in this family is normal.'

Ino was very happy that her mother thought so. Yesterday after the date with Shikamaru, she had came up to her and hugged her.

She told her that she really was happy for her little girl.

"B-But…"

"And…". Inos mother continued. "As for kissing, it is nothing that we wouldn't do, so don't try to forbid it."

The blonde girl gave her mother a thankful smile and left the shop.

"I'll be back at night mom!", she yelled and ran around the corner.

She was going to meet with the girls (Sakura, Hinata and TenTen) at the sea near the waterfall, for swimming and sunbathing.

And of course for discussing their Saturday evenings. Ino knew that Sakura and Hinata had had their own dates, and she wanted to know if TenTen was still mad at Neji or not.

Walking down through the streets of Konoha, she greeted her Sensei. He was probably on his way home. Did he spend his night with Kurenai-sensei?

Once again an evil grin decorated Inos face and she went on. She also saw Shizune, who was desperately searching for Tsunade-sama.

She had sneaked out of her bureau again.

Suddenly, she had the feeling that she was watched. 'Honestly.', she thought and pulled out a kunai, 'I'm a ninja, did he forget that?'

With a powerful turn, she threw the kunai in the direction of a nearby house.

Her father, surprised of getting caught, had to dodge the kunai.

But he didn't have a place to jump to, so he fell on the street.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME DAD! I'm not meeting with Shikamaru! AND EVEN IF I DID, IT WOULD BE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!", she shouted, coming his direction.

She had never had such a scary expression on her face.

"B-But you mother just said that I won't be able to stop yours and Shikamarus relationship, and that you two will have sex sooner or later. I can't allow that! You're my little gi-"

"QUIT IT DAD!"

**With Hinata**

'Ohh no! Ohh no I'm late! Damn alarmclock!'

Hinata was running around the huge Hyuuga estate and tried to find all her things she needed.

Entering the kitchen she began to make lunch. She had promised to bring something with her.

She turned to her fridge and pulled out a water melon.

Pulling out a knife of a cupboard, she suddenly noticed the vase on the table, with Narutos flowers in it.

She blushed, and a smile found it's way on her face.

'Naruto-kun is my boyfriend now… I can't believe it.'

Being distracted by this thought, she cut her finger.

"AH CRAP!", she shouted and put her finger into her mouth.

The fact that THE Hyuuga Hinata was cursing, was of course unnoticed because nobody of her family was here.

After putting a little bandage around her finger, she continued on making lunch for her and the girls.

'I hope Neji-nii-san is still alive. It was a little dangerous to visit TenTen-chan.'

She decided to ask TenTen afterwards.

Suddenly, the phone was ringing.

Surprised, she went to answer it.

"Hel-"

"HINATA-CHAN!", yelled Naruto. Hinata had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"G-Good morning Naruto-kun", she said, once again a happy smile on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine!", he said. It sounded like he was brushing his teeth on the other line.

"I'm sorry.", he continued. "I'm in a little hurry, but I wanted to speak to you before I go to the training with Sasuke-teme and the others. How are you doing on this beautiful day?"

The smile never leaving her face, she answered. "I'm also fine. It really is a beautiful day."

"You are more beautiful!", Naruto yelled promptly, and she blushed.

"T-Thank you.", she stuttered, and nearly dropped the phone.

"I have a question Hinata-chan!"

"Yes?"

"About yesterday. W-We are a couple now, aren't we?" He sounded a little afraid, anxious and hopeful. "I'm meeting up with the guys, and they all know that I was at your place yesterday. I'm sure they would like to know what happened."

Hinata, her face redder than ever before, giggled. "Yes, we are a couple know."

"YEI!" It sounded like a glass broke. "I can tell the guys you are my girlfriend now! Thanks Hinata-chan! Have a nice day!.

"H-Have a nice day too, Naruto-kun.", she said and hung up the phone.

'Girlfriend…', she thought and mentally squealed like a crazy fangirl…until her eyes met the clock.

"I'm late!", she yelled and ran back to the kitchen.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was sitting under a tree, waiting for the girls to show up.

'Geez. Why are they always so late?' she thought and closed her eyes.

Remembering her date last night with Sasuke, she smiled.

It had been such a wonderful evening, dinner had been great, and that kiss…

She giggled. 'Ah no! Focus Sakura! You're not a squealing fangirl anymore. You are a 'possible-soon-to-be-official-girlfriend!'

Lost in her memories, she pulled out her wallet and searched for the photos she always carried with her.

The first one was of her and Naruto. He had his right arm around her, stretching the right arm in the direction of the camera, victory sign, while Sakura had wrapped his arms around his stomach and smiled.

He had asked her to go out with her, just as the good friends they were, to watch the fireworks.

The fireworks had been for the special occasion to celebrate the begin of summer. It was 2 years old, but it was one of her favourite photos.

The second one was, of course, the photo of team seven. A lot of memories were attached to this photo. They had been so young, so happy.

'My hair was long when we took this photo,' Sakura thought and her hand touched her now short hair.

The next photo was a rather new one. They had celebrated Sasukes birthday two weeks ago at Inos house, and the girls had decided on cooking for him.

The photo had been made by Chouji.

Every time Sakura saw this picture, she had to smile. The girls all had cute little aprons around their necks.

Hinata was cutting tomatoes, while TenTen and Ino were decorating Sasukes birthday cake.

But everybody on the photo was watching Sakura, who had tripped over her feet. The photo was showing herself, trying to balance in the air.

She had a shocked and surprised expression on her face, because the pot full of spaghetti sauce got out of balance, the sauce flying all over the place.

After the photo had been taken, she apologized for 2 whole hours, because the sauce had landed on Neji, who had to wash his hair.

Putting the next photo out, she smiled again.

She had found this photo in Sasukes room, and, not wanting to hear her squeal all the time, he had given it to her.

"But don't dare to show it to anyone else!", he had told her and shot her a death glare.

On the picture there was a four year old Sasuke, crying because his teddy bear had lost an ear.

Hearing Ino approach, (she was yelling at her father), she quickly put her photos back into her wallet and stood up.

**With TenTen**

Sunlight made it's way through the open window and tickled TenTens face.

Slowly waking up, she felt something heavy on her stomach.

'What..', she thought and blushed.

Neji was sprawled out all over her, sleeping soundly, his plastered hand lying beside him.

They had fallen asleep on the couch…

She blushed again while remembering the very long and intimate snogging session they had yesterday.

Smiling, she touched his hair.

Her eyes found the watch which had been a present for his birthday… and she froze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", she yelled and jumped up. The result was that Neji lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"TenTen? Whats wrong?", asked Neji, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He almost looked like a little boy.

His girlfriend ran around all over the place, throwing her t-shirt in his direction and escaped into her room.

A minute later she came out, dressed in her green bikini and ran for the bathroom.

"I was supposed to meet the girls half an hour ago!", she yelled and brushed her teeth in high speed.

Confused, Neji looked at his watch.

'Crap! The guys wanted to train… Oh never mind. I'm not allowed to… Will not matter if I'm too late.'

TenTen, panic expression on her face, searched for her bag. "Ohhh. Ino and Sakura will kill me! I'm sorry Neji-kun, I can't eat breakfast with you!"

Neji slowly stood up, took her wrist and pulled her close.

"Do you at least have time for a kiss?"

He didn't wait for an answer, he just kissed her, and smiled.

"I'll bring you. You can tell the others I'm the reason for you being late."

"O-Okay… she stuttered, catching her breath."

Two minutes later, the happy couple was leaving TenTens apartment, suddenly all the stress forgotten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sooo how was it? I have to say I really like this chapter! Please tell me which part you liked most! My favourite is the Ino part.

The next one will be the guys, meeting up for their training session, then there will be two more chapters, one once again with the girls and the boys… and maybe an epilogue.

Please review, I really hope you liked it, and if not, please tell me why!

I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I was in Ireland for a week and had to do a lot with school. And once again sorry for my English.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!

Sony


	8. Sunday Morning with the Boys Part 1

Yei! Here's Chapter 8 with the Guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Once again sorry if there are a lot of mistakes! Hope you like it! I don't own Naruto.

**Recommended Songs for this Chapter are:**

Foo Fighters – Best of you

Dropkick Murphys – I'm Shipping up to Boston

Fergie – Barracuda

Forty Foot Echo – Long Way Down

Beatsteaks – Hand in Hand

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sunday Morning with the Boys**

**With Naruto**

Naruto hang up his Phone and sighed in relieve.

Looking into his mirror, he saw an exhausted, but smiling face. A very, very happy face, actually.

He hadn't been able to sleep last night, because of all the thoughts which were running trough his head.

Knowing that Hinata liked him the way he was, didn't really convince him.

The old thoughts like 'How can she like me? I'm Kyuubi', ran through his head, and that he wasn't good enough for her.

These and a lot of other thoughts caused him to call Hinata this morning.

He sighed and searched for his jacket.

The other half of the night he had thought of how beautiful she was.

He thought of her face, her beautiful and unique eyes, her cherry-coloured lips, her delicious looking neck, her shoulders her…breasts…and like the skirt flew around her legs and..

'GAH! Uzumaki you pervert! STOP THAT! She's not even your girlfriend for 24 hours and you're already thinking about…things.' He gulped and shook his head violently.

Naruto put on his forehead protector, took the bag with his weapons and left his apartment.

'Oh! Almost forgot!'

Before he went to Ichiraku Ramen, he went to the Yamanaka Flower shop.

He was greeted by Inos mother.

"Hello Naruto-san! How are you?", she asked and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm fine, thanks. Uhm…I need some flowers."

"I thought of that, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Oh, before I forget to ask, did Hinata-chan like the flower bouquet yesterday?"

Naruto, turning a little red because of the memory, nodded. "Yeah, she liked it. But today I need … hmm…oh what's this one?", he asked and went toward a yellow and funny looking flower.

Inos mother went to him and picked a flower out of its vase. "This is a snowflake. They are nothing special, but I think they are beautiful."

"I would only like one of these please. I need it for Ayame-nee-san."

Five minutes later, Naruto held the flower in his hands, decorated by Inos mother. 'I have to thank her soo much…', thought the Kyuubi-boy and went to Ichiraku Ramen.

He was immediately greeted by the person he wanted to meet. "Good morning Naruto-kun!"

"Morning…", he answered and gave Ayame a smile.

"Naruto-kun, how was your date yesterday?", she immediately asked and shot him a curious look.

The blonde, once again turning red, mumbled. "Good…actually…very good."

Then, he heard a squeal and felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace. "Oh, Naruto-kun that's wonderful! You really deserve to be happy…"

He smiled and also hugged her. "I have something for you.", he said and gave the flower he just bought to Ayame.

Being confused, she took the flower.

"It's a little thank you, because you helped me with my styling and all… and because of the tips…".

"Oh that's so sweet of you Naruto-kun! I'll just put this into a vase and then I'll serve you some ramen okay?"

Naruto licked his lips, because he could already smell his favourite food, but he resisted.

"I'm sorry Ayame-nee-san, but I promised to train with the guys. I'll come by later okay?"

And with another wink, he was gone….

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was standing in his kitchen, washing the dishes.

He was very grateful that nobody could see him, standing at the sink with rolled up shirtsleeves and foam on his hands and face.

He sighed. The radio played a very popular song, well known in Konoha.

Everybody wanted to dance to it, but Sasuke was just too cool to dance, he had explained to Sakura the night before.

'Then I'll force you too. I bet you're only not able to dance.', she had said, smirking.

It was obvious that she was challenging him.

'But she's right. I absolutely can not dance!'

He had tried once, seriously. It had been a disaster.

'Worse than the horse-thing', he thought and shivered.

"What was that? The mighty Uchiha, shivering?"

A plate broke. Sasuke hadn't felt the presence of his sensei, looking trough his kitchen window, and had thrown the plate at him.

It landed on the opposite wall.

"Geez. Kakashi-sensei what was that for? That plate was expensive."

"I don't care about the plate Sasuke. I have to talk to you about our beautiful Cherry blossom. That's why I'm here."

'Because of Sakura?'. Sasuke was confused. 'What's up with him?'

Kakashi, packing away his Icha Icha paradise, leaned onto the windowsill and watched Sasuke.

"You know, Sasuke-_kun_, you, Naruto, Sakura and I are a team. This means a lot to me and to Sakura as well. But Sakura and I.. we.. well…".

There was a short pause before he continued in a very deep tone

"Sakura and I…We also share something different. A very… special relationship."

Another plate gone. Landing on the floor. 'WHAT DID HE SAY?! What does "something different" mean? Is he having… OH NO! He's using MY Sakura for his perverted… SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP?!'

He clenched his fists, his eyes slowly turning into Sharingan.

"What?"

Kakashi smirked, but Sasuke couldn't see it, because of the mask.

"Well, I'm sure you know what 'something different' means. She visits me at my apartment very often, I'm seeing her during her lunch breaks at the hospital, and because she is taught by Hokage-sama, we see each other even more often. And then we have a lot of time together during our missions", he answered.

Barely able to restrain himself to jump at his sensei and rip his stupid mask off to pull out his teeth one by one with his fists, he made a step to the window, watching Kakashi carefully.

The grey haired Jonin felt that his plan was working, so he continued. "Well Uchiha-san what did you expect? You were gone for so long; she didn't have anybody, because Naruto went off with Jiraya. It's only natural that we got so close…"

Seeing the anger and the urge to shut him up in Sasukes eyes, amused Kakashi.

'I'm going to kill him, right now!'

But before he could do that, Kakashi finished his speech.

"Sakura-chan is like a daughter to me. We often eat lunch together; she comes over to watch films and talk whenever you and the others are on missions and so on. So I just have to give you this 'If you hurt my daughter I'll kill you speak' even if I'm not her father. I think you know what I mean."

Sasukes jaw dropped. 'That…that bastard!'

Suddenly he was blended by flashlights and he put his arms above his head.

'What…'

"Uh, that is a rare sight. Uchiha Sasuke, washing dished, with foam on his hands. I shall give this photo to Sakura. Good bye Sasuke.", Kakashi said.

And with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Sasuke growled and jumped out of the window. "KAKASHI! COME BACK HERE!"

**With Shikamaru**** and Neji**

Shikamaru was lying in the grass, watching the clouds.

He was waiting for the others to come, but he knew that they would be late anyway.

'Waiting is so troublesome.', he thought.

He didn't want to wait. He wanted to go to Inos house and get his guitar. Which meant that he would be able to see Ino again.

He had dreamt of her last night.

'Damn. Now she is in my mind, even without her mind controlling jutsu. That's even more troublesome.'

But Shikamaru smiled at this thought.

Hearing a noise, he sat up…and his jaw dropped.

"Neji! What in the world happened to you?"

Neji Hyuuga was on his way, big plastered nose and plastered arm, a blue eye and a lot of other minor injuries.

Shikamaru had to restrain himself. This sight was really…well it caused other people to laugh.

"Don't dare to laugh at me Shikamaru! That happens when you have a girlfriend who happens to be very strong."

He sat down beside Shikamaru and sighed. His whole body hurt.

"The thing with the princess-mission?" He had heard that TenTen nearly had killed her boyfriend on this missions by shooting him death glares every two minutes.

Neji only nodded.

"She beat you up like that just because you had to pretend you were the princess' boyfriend? I don't want to know what Ino would have done if …"

He didn't dare to end this thought. It was scary.

"At least now I know that she cares about me.", he chuckled. "She brought me to the hospital later on. I tried to apologize yesterday."

'Now I know why love hurts so much.'

Shikamaru lay back down and sighed. "Well. That means training is cancelled. Doesn't really make sense. Troublesome."

Neji leaned against the tree. "You're just too lazy to train, that's all."

Suddenly, he had a shocked expression on his face. "Oh no.."

Shikamaru shot him a questionably look. "What?"

"Gai-sensei. He'll give me that 'I'm proud of you because you suffered for your youthful love with TenTen' and that whole crap. And then I'll have to do twice the training as the others because I missed so much."

That was really something Shikamaru was grateful about. That his Sensei was not Gai. 'That would probably kill me.'

The genius wanted to answer, but in that moment he saw Kakashi running over to them.

A few minutes later everything was forgotten, because Neji and Shikamaru were in possession of a very good blackmail material.

And, as Kakashi said, it wasn't the only example.

"Well", said Neji. "I think this day isn't so bad after all."

**OoOoOoOoO**

I tried to put some things in here that aren't exactly normal.. I think the fact that Naruto is giving flowers to Ayame is, because I imagine Narutos character to be like that somehow. Sasuke, washing the dished, is just funny I think!

I'm not exactly happy with the Neji Shikamaru part.. I just didn't have any ideas for this.

And this chapter is a little short, I know. I hope you forgive me.

Please review, I would like to have some criticism!

See you in the next chapter with the girls again!

Thanks for reading!

-Sony


	9. Sunday Morning in Konoha

Hey out there! First of all thanks for all the awesome reviews! I really hope you like this chapter too! We are with the girls again! And sorry for the long wait! This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

Recommended Songs for this Chapter:

Incubus – Love Hurts (For TenTen)

Reel Big Fish – Good Thing (For Ino)

The Kooks - California (For Sakura)

Aly and AJ – Chemicals React (For Hinata)

**Sunday Morning Part 3**

"Pleeaaase Sakura?! I'm just so concerned! It's my fault that…".

TenTen stopped and watched the watermelon she held in her hand. "I didn't want to hurt Neji. I just feel so terrible."

She sighed and put the melon down on her plate. It was lunchtime and the girls were sitting under a huge willow. TenTen had just explained what had happened yesterday and now wanted Sakura to check upon Neji once again., because of her skills.

Said medic nin sighed and nodded. "Okay TenTen. If you really insist."

Then she suddenly smirked. "But considering the huge bruise on your neck and your stomach, I don't really think he is angry at you."

TenTen blushed deep red and decided to put a shirt on.

"Oh come on TenTen. Having sex is nothing to be ashamed of! You lucky bitch.", said Ino, taking a sip from her water bottle.

The brown haired kunoichi only turned redder. "We did NOT have sex!", she shrieked and tried to hide her face behind her melon.

Ino only smirked. "Yet…", she said and lied down on her blanket. "I wouldn't push him off my bed. He's hot!"

"INO!"

"What?", she asked, shrugging. "I'm just pointing out the obvious you know?"

A little chocking noise came from Hinata. "Can we please stop to talk about the combination of Neji-nii-san and sex? He is my cousin."

Sakura smiled at her. "Yes. Why are we only talking about TenTens Saturday? What about you Hinata?"

As ever, the Hyuuga girl blushed and tried to hide her face in her hands, mumbling.

"I-It was.. er…good."

"Good?". The three other girls all stared at her with curious eyes. "Good in what way?", asked Sakura, lingering for more information.

"W-Well…", Hinata began, thinking about if she should tell them the whole story. "A-At first it was… really bad. And I had a huge explosion… and I think I hit him.. I don't really remember that part anymore…"

'How can that be good? And since when is Hinata able to explode?' The others thought, seriously concerned about Hinatas state of mind.

"But, suddenly we sort of…". The black haired girl took a deep breath. "We…kissed. And we're together now."

Ashamed but happy like never before in her life, she took a big bite of her melon.

All of a sudden Hinata was surrounded by hugs and squeals.

"That's great Hinata-chan! Congratulations!"

The air was filled with laughter and happiness. Hinatas dream had finally become true.

The time passed by with Ino telling the story about her Saturday evening.

She told the girls everything about the movie, how she was planning to blackmail her sensei, and so on.

Until they heard the loud and angry voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

"COME BACK HERE DOBE! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR STUPID HEAD OFF!"

Naruto came their way, jumping from tree to tree, obviously scared.

"Come on Teme! It's not my faul-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

He tripped, struggled to keep his balance, but fell from the tree, directly into Hintatas lap.

"Ouch…", he whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"N-Naruton-kun!", Hinata squealed. "Are you okay?"

The Kyuubi boy obviously hadn't noticed the girls until now, because he was very surprised, seeing himself surrounded by the four kunoichis.

"N-No I'm not okay!", he cried, sitting up. "Hinata-chan you have to save me!"

He took her by the shoulders and hid behind her back.

She blushed. "S-Save you? Why, Naruto-kun?"

"Save me from Sasuke-teme! Please Hinata-chan!",

Before the girl could ask another question, Sasuke landed, out of nowhere, followed by Neji and Shikamaru.

"Oh come on Uchiha. That's just too troublesome. Go kill Kakashi if you want.", Shikamaru sighed and sat beside Ino, smiling. "Yo pretty girl."

Ino smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My dad is going to kill you, you know?"

He only sighed. "Oh come on that's not fair… How am I supposed to get my guitar when he's trying to slaughter me? Troublesome."

He lay down beside Ino on the blanket and started to watch the clouds again.

Meanwhile Sasuke was standing in front of Hinata, clenched fists and evil aura. "Hinata…Get away from him. I don't want to hurt you.", he growled, slowly activating his sharingan.

Hinata gulped. "N-Naruto-kun? What in the world did you do to him this time?", she asked, taking a step back.

"I kinda made a stupid comment to Kakashi-senseis photo.", he squealed. "And stole it. Now he wants it back, but I wanted to show Sakura-chan!"

Hinata sighed. 'He's so mad sometimes.' She held out her hand. "Give it to me Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked. "B-But I want to give it to Sakura-cha-." He was interrupted by a glare of Hinata.

Hinata…glaring. Now he was extremely afraid.

Slowly reaching into his pocket, he gave the photo to his girlfriend.

She sighed, took the picture and held out her arm to give it to Sasuke, but stopped in midair.

Everybody was watching her.

And suddenly, she chuckled. The photo Kakashi had taken before was in her hands, showing Sasuke with his face full of foam, plate in one hand, cleaning.

"Oh my god! Hinata-chan! Are you trying to get killed?!", Naruto asked, his voice full of panic.

She burst out into hysterical laughter, clutching her stomach.

"HINATA!", Sasuke winced. "Not you too!"

She wiped the tears of laughter off her face. "I-I'm s-sorry, Sasuke-s-san!", she tried to say, still laughing hard. "B-But it is..so..so…funny!"

She leant against Naruto and continued to laugh.

The others slowly backed off because Sasuke was getting even angrier.

Shikamaru though, had another copy of the photo and slowly slid it into Inos hands.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasukes attention was on her, and the photo in her hands. 'Damn you Kakashi!', he thought.

When he finally realized that Sakura had also a photo, he sighed.

"Oh come on guys that's not fair."

Sakura only smiled at him. "Can I have that, Sasuke-kun? It matches the Teddybear Photo!"

The others shot her a questionably look.

Sasuke only sighed. 'My pride is already damaged.'

"Do whatever you want Sakura."

He sat down next to her, looking pissed.

She squealed and let the photo sink into her pocket.

"Neji, come here.", she then said and winked.

Neji, confused, did what he was told too.

"I'll take a look at you injuries once again.", she said to explain her actions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, what do you suggest we do next weekend?", asked Ino while packing her things.

Sakura only shrugged. "Sasuke-kun asked if I wanted to go to the cinema with him. But thtat's on Friday. What about a sleepover?"

Hinata shook her head. "Naruto-kun wants to go to the cinema too"

TenTen sighed. "man.. It's going to be difficult to do a girls night if we all have schedules with our boyfriends, don't you think?"

The other nodded, but with smiled on their faces. "It's a price which has to be paid."

OoOoOoOoOo

Okay.. Okay I'm sorry.. This chapter really is not good. But I'm not that creative at the moment. I'm sorry.

I'll soon write another Naruto Fanfic, I hope you're with me the next time too. And I don't only write Naruto things, so if you're interested in reading it, I would be very happy!

thanks for reading this fic! And once again sorry for mistakes..

-Sony


End file.
